


Pillow Talk

by sassenachwaffles



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Pillow Talk, sappy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: Pillow Talk about time & how they have it for once.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the Frasers are washed up on the beaches of Georgia. Spoilers for Voyager if you haven’t read it, or the finale as well. Pre- Drums of Autumn. After that little scene where Margaret tells Jamie about the rabbit and lying on the battle field of Culloden, I wanted a little discussion between Jamie and Claire where he tells her about it. (Since she had already told him about the bird.) So that’s what this is.

The Oliver’s had been very hospitable, taking in Jamie and I and the rest of our crew in for some much needed rest, bathing, and food. 

_“I will take the group of your crew to the main house. You and Mr. Fraser can enjoy the little cottage for some privacy, it’s just down the path to the right. The bed has fresh linens, there’s a change of clothes in there for both of you. The hot water will be down in about ten minutes.” Patsy had said, smiling at me as she squeezed my hand. I knew what she had seen on the beach. I could barely look at her then, I could only stare at Jamie and the red auburn curls around his face. Watch the rise and fall of his chest._

__

__

_“I, we, don’t need to take up more of your home. Jamie and I can stay with everyone else.”_

_“No, no. Claire, please, enjoy some time with your husband. The two of you look like you need some alone time.”_

_I had merely smiled and wrapped my arm around Jamie’s waist, pulling him down the path towards the cottage._

Once we had gotten to the cottage and the hot water arrived a few minutes behind us; We washed and cleaned ourselves, getting sand out of places sand should never be. By the time I had finished washing the mass of curls on my head, I turned to the bed to find Jamie already asleep. I carefully combed my hair out, slipped the white shift over my still wet hair, and quietly crept into the bed. Jamie shifted and opened his arms and I rolled over into his embrace. 

I wasn’t sure how long we slept, but when I naturally woke up the sun was just starting to set over the horizon. The golden hour was here, the ocean and sand were a bright fire of orange and red and as I shifted and turned my head I found Jamie was still asleep. I was quite as I slid from under the white linen sheets of the bed and looked down at him— the fire in the sun cascading over his auburn hair. It was very unlike him to sleep long periods of time, let alone me wake up before him, but after our past few days I could only fathom how tired was Jamie was.

It was a nice and pleasant present for me —it was not often I got to watch him sleep. What I found even nicer was that for the first time since the night of my return, he was smiling in his sleep.

“God you look like Bree when you do that.” I whispered as I ran my finger on the stubble of his beard. “She has your jaw bone and your cheekbones. She also has your stubbornness. Don’t let her get angry on an empty stomach or you shall fear the wrath that is a hungry Fraser. I do not have any doubts where that specific trait comes from.” 

He shifted a bit in his sleep causing me to sit still, but as he let out a small breath he drew his left hand on to his chest and stayed asleep. 

“You know what else? She is definitely your child. I can’t tell you how hard she kicked me in my bladder when she was still inside my belly. She was the only thing that got me through those twenty years without you. She…. was never a replacement for you, my love, but she was half of you and sometimes when she were to turn around, I’d get a flicker of you. And then, thinking you were dead and that I would never see you again, but that your legacy was still walking on this earth, was enough. No matter how much it pained me to live without you, she was worth all of it.”

I turned my face towards the window, watching the last bits of the sun setting on the horizon. I felt my heart torn in to pieces. I missed her, my Bree. I missed hearing her voice as she called me, “mama” and Lord help me, I even missed the way she got angry with me: the tone in her voice and watching her face go red. While I missed her, the other part of my soul, the other part of my heart that had allowed me the gift of that fiery, red headed girl, was here. Adjusting to having your heart and soul in two different times, when both parts were alive was something I was having trouble adjusting too. 

I went to stand to open the window further, but was stopped by Jamie’s hand on my hip. His grip was firm and warm. 

“Sassenach, what are ye doing?” 

“I was just going to let you sleep a bit more. I was going to watch the water.” 

“I sleep better when you’re here,” Jamie said as he patted down on the empty side of the bed, “when you’re right up here next to me and your curls are in my face. Smelling of lavender and honey.” 

I laughed and laid back down next to him. “Jamie, you’ve had a rather long few days… It is ok to want to sleep a bit more. Right now we have nothing but time.” 

He kissed the top of my shoulder as I rested my head on his chest. 

“Ye know, Claire, you are right? We have nothing but time.” 

“Time.” I said, quietly to myself. “We haven’t really had that in a while. now have we?” 

I felt his grasp around me tighten and squeeze me gently and he kissed the top of my head. I could feel him playing with whips of my hair. 

He was silent for a few minutes, and in the comfort of his arms, I had found myself dozing off, but he spoke quietly to me. 

“So the lass was a kicker when she was in yer womb, aye?” Jamie laughed as he kicked me in the shin. 

“Ouch!” I laughed in response, “Yes. She was, wonder where she got that one from.” 

“Well, mo chridhe, I tell the truth, you have a firm arm yerself. Must be, what is the word you said before? Genetics?” 

“Yes, that is the word, and you are correct, I do suppose I have a firm arm.” 

I felt him shift and turn onto his side, looking down at me. “I am very glad you decided not to leave me again.” 

His fingers were warm as they outlined the side of my face. I looked up at him, hesitantly for a moment, and looked back down, playing mindlessly with the hairs on his chest. 

“Ye ken, I always know when ye want to tell me something, even when ye get embarrassed or dinna want to ask. I see it on yer face now. What is it ye mean to ask, Sassenach?” 

I laughed as he cusped my face and pulled it up to look at him. “What is it?” It was a question as much as a statement and I sighed as I knew he was going to win this round. 

“Alright, listen, I do have a question. Rather, two. But…. If it is, too painful to talk about. I don’t want to make you relive something you’d rather forget. Do you hear me?” 

Jamie loosened his hold on my face and rubbed the side of my hips. “I hear ye.” He responded. 

I took a breath and sheepishly looked down at his hands as I pulled them into mind. I started to run my fingers through his palm and fingers. I was quiet for a few moments gathering my thoughts, trying to pin point how to articulate the question I had been wanting to ask. I could feel his eyes on me, but he waited patiently. Finally, I started to speak. 

“Right before the cave. When we were talking to Margaret… She mentioned something about an orchid of death and a lot of blood. Was she talking about —?” 

I felt him shift slightly in the bed. Suddenly he grasped my hands and held them tightly. 

“Aye, yes. Culloden.” He whispered so softly I almost couldn’t hear him. 

“And, the rabbit?” I asked as I pulled his face up to look at me. 

He kissed my forehead and looked down at me. 

“I have not told anyone about that day. Never spoke of it after it happened….” 

“Jamie.” I said as I placed a hand on his chest. “If you don’t want too, you don’t have too. I told you that." 

“Ye did, but Claire, let me finish.” I could tell he was serious, as he scarcely used my name. “The rabbit, well, I was lying there. On the ground, in the middle of the field. Randall, dead on top of me. The wound on my thigh had slowly stopped bleeding, and the night fall had begun. I must have been fevered, or just lost too much blood, but I looked to my right and I saw a rabbit. Hop along just a wee bit off in the distance.” 

I couldn’t help it, my eyes started to fill with tears. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jamie released his breath and grabbed me by the hips, pulling me closer so our faces were just a few inches away. I took my hand and laid it on the side of his cheek. 

“And that’s when I saw ye. Standing there. Then ye were walking towards me and you did just that. You put your hand on my face, and asked if I was alive. I couldn’t feel your touch, but now.”

I let the tears fall down my face slowly and he took his thumb wiping them as they fell. “I told you Bree’s favorite animal was a rabbit, didn’t I?”

“Aye, ye did. I know now, it was a sign. Telling me you both were safe.” 

“I’m still sorry we ever had to leave. I’m sorry you missed out on so much.” 

“Dinna fash, Sassenech. I wouldn’t have changed a thing. Knowing the two of you were safe then and knowing that she’s safe again, now. That is all a parent ever wants, ye ken? The knowledge their child is loved and safe.”

I smiled as I rested my forehead against his. I knew exactly what he meant. We had saved Ian from Geillis, but unbeknownst to us we had also saved our daughter at the same time. And then survived a hurricane and a shipwreck. The weight of all of that was still heavy on my chest, and I knew Jamie could see it. Damn my glass face. 

“It is alright, she’s safe. We are safe. We are whole. You are here with me. We have nothing but time.” Jamie said as he softly kissed me. 

I smiled and rolled onto my side, curling back into the curves of his body. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. 

Although the future was full of unknowns and we had more questions than answers, for the first time I had no fear for my future. We were one, together, and alive, and most of all, we had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> And, well, I hope you enjoyed this. First time writing any Outlander fic, so be nice! Reviews feed the muses, if there's to be more.


End file.
